The chase of doing whats right
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are attacked by bandits and Merlin attacks with magic, Arthur sees and full of rage, hurt,anger and betray the man stabs Merlin and walks off, hurt and angry Merlin lives in the woods, he helps Arthur from afar and has the months pass the king knows he needs him and serches for him it becomes a chase.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur frowned, he slowly looked around the woods, feeling a strange familiarity of something that he feels safe with but should hate, the man pulled the reins, stopping his horse.

"Arthur?" Frowned Gwaine.

"I hear something..." He said thoughtfully.

Gwaine looked around, scanning the woods.

Suddenly a branch broke near them, Arthur looked back at Gwaine who nodded and they quickly jumped off their horses and unsheathed their swords.

They saw a shadow in the distance, the king slowly walked over to the mysterious shadow and froze.

Slowly Merlin walked up to them, face unreadable, he stopped and stood, he looked exhausted.

"Merlin..." Gwaine breathed, smiling.

"I thought you where visiting your mother, what are you doing here?" He asked, walking up to him.

"Is that what Arthur said?" Merlin asked, eyeing Arthur darkly, stopping Gwaine in his tracks, it was strange to see Merlin glare at Arthur, the knight knew how much Arthur meant to Merlin and never before has he seen Merlin look so illy at the man.

Arthur thickly gulped.

"It's been a while..." He said, ending with a hiss.

Gwaine's brows furrowed.

"Whats...going on...its like the two of you want to rip each other's throats out...?" He said, half teasing with a nervous chuckle.

"Why don't you ask you're murderous king?" Merlin coldly hissed.

Gwaine took a few steps back, shocked by the mans' tone.

Arthur glared at the black haired man.

"Hah, murderous...you only got what you deserve..." He sneered.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Gwaine cried, angry and worried as Merlin slowly stomped up to the king.

"Deserve...?" Merlin breathed, smiling slightly.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Merlin shirked, Gwaine's eyes widened.

"-I'm only sad that i didn't succeed..." Arthur growled, lifting his sword up to Merlin's neck.

"STOP!" Gwaine cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why should i!?" Arthur cried, pressing it harder against his neck, drawing blood.

"Please don't harm him!" Cried Gwaine.

"HE HAS MAGIC GWAINE!" Screamed Arthur, glaring at Merlin.

The man was quiet.

"What?" He breathed.

"I used it to protect you, Arthur...and i was born with it...i didn't have a choice..." Merlin said, anger gone.

"LIES!" Cried Arthur.

"Arthur...i'm so sorry...for everything..." Merlin said and looked at Gwaine, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gwaine...i do trust you though, i'm sorry i didn't tell you..." Merlin said, wanting to hug his friend but turned and walked away, disappearing into the woods.

"Well good riddance to you!" Cried Arthur who cried out in rage and confusion, cutting his sword into the ground and kneeling.

Gwaine gulped and walks forwards.

"Merlin...please come back, i don't care about you're magic, i want you back, please!" He begged but silence was his only answer, the man sighed. "I understand...keep safe Merlin..." The knight said and mounted his horse and went back to Camelot, letting the king wallow in sadness, alone.

"Who needs you!" Arthur wailed in the darkness of the woods.

"I don't need you, no one does!" He screamed, shaking.

"I'll SHOW you, just how much i don't need you!" He cried and stood up and went up to his horse.

"GOODBYE!" He screamed, hearing his voice echo into the empty woods and galloped back to the castle.

Gwaine sat on his bed, in his chambers, quiet and still.

He sighed and rubbed his hands against his face.

"What should i do Merlin?" He asked, voice muffled.

"I don't know what to do...and i'm scared to do anything...because i'm scared that it might be the wrong thing to do...i..." He sighed and looked at the window.

"I don't know what is wrong and good now..." He gulped.

"Please be safe...please show me you are the Merlin i know and love..." He said, voice strained.

Gwaine felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep, the knight lay down in his bed and let sleep take him.

He found himself in a forest, standing tall as Merlin walked up to him.

"Merlin..." He breathed, smiling.

The man was quiet and hugged him tightly.

"I am the Merlin you know...but i...i've killed with my magic...so...i don't know if i am...me anymore..." He said, voice scared...scared of himself.

Gwaine sighed sadly and hugged back.

"I've killed too...and you probably killed with your magic...not with your bare hands...don't worry...you answered my question..." He smiled. "You are the Merlin i know...and love..." He smiled, gently kissing his head. "I'll protect you ya?" He smiled.

"Thank you..." Merlin said, tears falling down.

Slowly a fog appeared and he found himself awaken in glow of the morning raze.

He smiled and got up and went to training.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur groaned in his sleep, moving his head from side to side, covered in a cold sweat.

flash back*

"Why do i need to be here?" Wined Merlin as they rode through the woods.

"Because, i need a bumbling servant to entertain me as always..."

"-And by that i need to throw myself into a pile of mud?" Glared Merlin.

Arthur laughed and patted his head. "If thats what it takes..." He chuckled making Merlin huff.

"You know-" Merlin mumbled when suddenly a swarm of bandits ran up to them, screaming, weapons raised.

"ARTHUR RUN!" Merlin cried and they tries to gallop away, but where immediately stopped by an army of bandits.

Merlin bit his lip, his mind reeling, his magic bubbling up in his body.

"Merlin, i'll distract them and you run." Arthur ordered and charged at them, he was torn from his horse and thrown to the ground painfully.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin cried and jumped off of his horse and ran up to him, ignoring the sneers he got from the bandits above.

He gently lifted him in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Merlin...what are you doing...run...please!" He begged, his side red.

Merlin shook his head and suddenly he was torn from his kings side, being dragged away.

"NO! NO!" Merlin cried, thrashing painfully in vain as Arthur was pulled away.

"ARTHUR!" He cried.

"Merlin...i'm sorry..." Arthur grit out and grabbed his enemies sword and thrashed it around violently, attacking them.

"No, Arthur you wont win!"

"I don't intend to, now run!" He cried as he threw a dagger at a bandit that held Merlin down.

The bandit fell to the ground and Merlin punched another, he cried out and lifted Merlin to his feet and attacked, kicking and punching him.

The fight was brutal but Arthur managed to kill half of them and looked around in the mess of bandits for his servant.

Suddenly he spotted the man a few feet away, kicking his enemy away and lifting his hand.

Arthur frowned. 'Whats he doing?' He asked himself when suddenly he saw the mans' eyes flash golden and the man was flung to a near by tree, knocked out cold.

The rest of the bandits stopped and froze in shock.

"HES A SORCERER...RUN!" The leader screamed.

The bandits ran for their lives, soon it was just them.

Arthur felt unbelievable rage poison his mind, slowly he picked up his sword, ignoring the burning sensation at his side and trudged over to Merlin who turned to him, eyes scared.

"You...lied to me..." Arthur hissed and lifted his hand and punched him across the face, the man cried out and backed away, dazed.

Arthur grit his teeth and grabbed the mans' neck.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed and cut his sword into the man, he slowly felt his rage go, left with regret and sadness.

He looked down to see Merlin lying on the ground, blood pouring down into the grass.

The man looked away and sheathed his sword into the holder and turned and walked away.

Merlin looked up squirming in pain.

"Arthur..." He called, sobbing.

"ARTHUR!" He wailed brokenly.

The king gasped and shot up, sweating.

He didn't remember hearing Merlin that sad.

"Did i...really do the wrong thing...was Merlin...really good?" He asked himself and gulped.

"No...No it's not true...it can't be..." He said and lay down.

"If it was true...he'll...never forgive me...i've lost him..." He croaked, feeling tears spilling down his cheeks, slowly falling asleep he thought he heard a voice..a tiny whisper in his mind saying. 'You haven't lost me...you never will, Arthur.'


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin lay on the grass in the dark woods, tears spilling down his cheeks as he remembered what happened, what Arthur did, he couldn't bring himself to hate him, but he couldn't bring himself to care for the man, he grieved the thought of ever hating Arthur whom he cares for so much, so he stayed there, unable to go close to the kingdom.

"I miss you..." Merlin sobbed painfully.

"I don't want to miss you...why do i miss you!?" He wept.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He shirked, holding the side of his chest that had a nasty scar on it, where Arthur stabbed him and left him for dead.

He wept and curled up, ignoring the splitting headache he had, he shook his head and covered his mouth, not wanting to attract any attention to himself, no matter how close he was to Camelot, Saxons and blood thirsty bandits still lurked in the woods and most all of them are most active and alert at night.

"I love you..." He sobbed.

"I love you but i should hate you...for what you did...but i can't...i can't no matter how hard i try...i can't bring myself to hate you..." He squeaked.

He gulped thickly. "I miss everyone...Gwaine...Lancelot...Gwen, Percival..." He whispered, remembering them all laughing at the campfire a few weeks ago, carefree.

He hit his hand to the ground, making a fist.

"Why...?" He sobbed.

"Why do i get the feeling that if i come back, arrows will greet me, with my friends behind them smiling...Camelot's my home...my friends are my home...i...i want to go home..." He sobbed, feeling himself close to unconsciousness.

"I want to go home..." He said, stubbornly and childlike and felt himself drift into a slumber.

The night grew cold and dark, a group of Saxtons searches for a camp and saw a stray light in the distance.

"What do you think that is Derk?" Asked a Saxton.

The man smirked.

"Our next slave..." He said darkly, making the Saxtons chuckle dangerously.

"Let me do the honors..." Said his right hand man and walked up to a small camp to see a curled up servant boy.

Carefully the Saxtons and Derk stood around the poor boy.

"His hands are worn...seems he could work hard..."

One Saxton smirked. "He's a virgin..." "Ooo, haven't seen a virgin servant in a while..."

"This certainly is a treat..."

"His body language sure is adorable and inviting...shivering there, weak, vulnerable, alone and helpless...adorable...defiantly a good pay."

"Mmm..."

The Saxtons' nodded in agreement.

"Gods i just want to snuggle up against him, and i'm even feeling guilty about my thoughts about dominating him..." He said and bent down, stroking his cheek. "So innocent..."

The man hummed and squirmed.

Derk nodded and turned to his right hand man.

"Gag and tie him up...he'll pay well and boys...i believe we got ourselves a camp...make it home..." He said and sat down, watching as Merlin was gagged and tied.

"The boy hasn't even woken...must be tired..." He said and lay the tied up man on the ground.

Derk went over and stroked his hair, his thumb skating across his full lips, making Merlin let out a light moan.

Derk smirked. "He's a good pay...full lips, smooth and soft hair." He said and whispered against the man's ear.

"Oh the things i have in store for you...boy..." He smirked. "I have a feeling you'll be my new favorite slave..." He said and clamped down chains on his wrists, leading to a long chain that ended up in the hands of Derk.

"I'll break you in tomorrow sweet thing..." He said and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin woke to chains, he felt as if his head was going to burst in any moment, the servant opened his eyes and found himself on a horse, he watched as the road moved bellow him, his chest ached, his muscles burned in agony, he felt something wet and hot against his head, he felt a long streak of something traveling down his face, he rubbed his chin against his shackled hand to see pure, red, blood.

Then he heard it...it felt as if it was from the heavens, it was a strong voice, a tone like honey 'Merlin...' it said, voice just like Arthurs, voice melting with concern and worry and drifting into a dull hum, not knowing if it was real or not, it gave comfort in the warlock and he drifted into a fitful sleep.

The second time the man woke he noticed two things, one: He was chained to a wall, two: he was naked.

It scared the man, but he had to be strong.

He slowly opened his eyes, finding it less difficult to, the buzzing noise in his head was nearly gone and the dots in his vision had vanished.

"Ah...so you're finally awake then, quiet the sleeper you are..." Smiled a man who stood near him, he waved at the guard and he opened his cell, he drifted into the cell and it smashed closed.

Oh so slowly the man walked side to side, humming slightly, watching Merlin, studying him.

"Good build...strong but soft..." He said and went over to the man and grabbed his chin painfully.

"Bones good..." He said, his thumb skating across the mans' lips.

"Full...soft..." He said, Merlin suddenly pulled away from him, giving the man an icy, cold glare.

The man smirked. "-And _untamed_..."

He chuckled darkly and moved in close.

"No matter...i'll break you eventually..beautiful..." He chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down Merlin's spine.

"Arthur..." He suddenly squeaked, his lips not quick enough to stop it.

His eyes grew wide, why did he call for him?

"Arthur...?...a lover perhaps?" He asked.

Merlin growled. "None of you're-"

"-What business...?" He chuckled. "You _are_ business dear...your my money..." He said and leaned in, breathing in Merlin's scent. "My..._pleasure_..." He whispered against Merlin's ear.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Merlin noticed when he woke was that he was cold, so cold that his teeth began to chatter and the chains began to shake.

"Feeling a bit chilly are we?" Asked a smooth voice from the shadows of his cell.

Merlin let out a quiet yelp and looked up, shivering.

Slowly from the shadows emerged Derk.

"The names' Derk but you call me Master...do i make myself clear?" he sneered through a tight smirk.

Merlin let out a breath through his nose, mouth closed, lips blue.

"Oh dear...my little pet isn't very talkative this morning is he?" He sighed and walked up to him, Merlin backed up as best he could, only to find he couldn't.

Slowly he felt the mans' hand weave through his icy hair, Merlin tried not to hum from the heat escaping from the mans' warm hands, heating his head.

"You like that don't you?" Derk whispered against his ear, making Merlin's eyes snap open, not realizing he closed them, he looked up to the gleeful man.

His hand moved down his hair and cupped his cheek.

"Oh you're freezing!" He gasped and walked forwards, Merlin struggled against his chain, his head pressed against the wall, teeth shut, eyes closed, his breath coming out as short gasps as the man pressed himself against Merlin.

Merlin couldn't help but calm against the mans' warm body, his clothes where hot from the flaming torched he stood near before he went into his cell.

"For now on...you're name is: 525...got it?" His voice was calm and sweet like honey.

Merlin didn't respond.

"Boy...you don't want to see me on my bad side...and you should know i'm not always this kind to my slaves...you're number is 525...now respond..." His tone changed from then, it was sharp and cruel.

Merlin didn't speak.

The man let out a sigh and moved away, all the heat gone.

"I thought you would be understanding...knowing...oh well...todays my lucky day then..." He said and turned to the cell.

"Get the whip!" He cried and turned to Merlin who was struggling against his chains.

"You won't be able to escape..." He said.

"Their made of magic-free metal...strong as an ork and when magic is applied it burns like the sun..." He hissed, voice gleeful.

"H-how do you know?"

"Ah, so he speaks..."

Merlin glared, earning a swift kick to the chest, Merlin let out a groan of pain, coughing.

"You should learn your manners..." He sneered.

Soon a whip fell to his feet.

"Ah..." He smiled and picked it up and flicked it, making a crackle echo loudly in the cell, startling Merlin.

"Now...whats your name slave?" Derk asked, moving closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Merlin…my name is Merlin…" The man panted, blood dripping down from his wounds.

Derk tutted and swung the whip at the man, the thin, sharp material slicing into his chest, blood from earlier whippings splattering against his face and chest.

"What is your name?" He asked again.

"MERLIN!" The man cried loudly.

The warlock hated men like this, thinking that they could break anyone, who they want, but not him. Merlin would give no satisfaction to this evil man, even if it would cost him his life, the black haired man could not give in, he would not break.

"Wrong!" Derk cried and the leathery material cut into his battered and bruised chest, the numbness of the cold made him not feel pain, instead it was a deep, numb, dull pain.

"I'll ask you again slave, what is your _name!_?"

He was getting impatient, Merlin knew this, it almost made him smile, the mans' ego and self-confidence nearly plummeting to the ground.

But this time, Merlin did not respond.

"You're name is 525, **525**!" The man screeched.

"My name…is Merlin…" He breathed, feeling sleep near.

He heard something, it sounded like a huff but it ended up being a long, mad laugh.

Derk was losing it.

After a while the man stopped laughing.

"_Oh_ you're tough…so…bloody tough!" He cried and grabbed Merlin's chin and moved it up, eyes met.

"I don't know what you think you are and quite frankly I don't care but I know one thing, I will break you, no matter how many sleepless nights we have to go through, no matter how long it takes me, I will use all torture possible to break you, you will go, you will beg, you will be quiet, your very soul sucked out of you and all that's left is an empty shell of a slave named 525…" He said, eyes mad, licking his lips.

Merlin smirked and spat at him.

The man cried out in rage and punches Merlin across the face and stormed out.

Merlin's jaw throbbed, it felt as if a brick fell on him, his muscles ached and slowly the warlock fell into a deep slumber.

He remembered waking to a heavenly scent, a scent he missed and loved…food.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see two large buns, freshly baked, steaming, the bread still hissing, slowly he saw a light brown liquid drizzle down, coating the top, honey.

Merlin slowly smacked his lips together, finding them dry and chapped.

"Hungry?" Derks voice called, coolly.

Merlin gulped.

"It's all yours…" Derk smiled and unchained one of Merlin's arms and held the silver plate close to him.

Merlin reached for it, still dazed from sleep, all he thought of, yearned for, needed was food.

"_Ah-Ah-Ah_…" Said the man and moved it away, Merlin looked up with sad eyes.

"Beg…" He smirked, eyes like the devil himself.

"Beg you're master and it's all yours…" He said.


	8. Chapter 8

"No..." Merlin said simply and looked away, closing his eyes and biting the inside of his cheek.

He heard the man breath in the tasty scent.

"You're missing out..." He said, Merlin looked at him to see the man take in a large, mouthful of the bun, humming, smiling as he slowly ate it all, waving the other in front of him.

Merlin's eyes followed it but made no move to get it.

Derk chuckled and ate it all, regret slowly settled in Merlins empty, empty stomach.

He couldn't help but let out long tears.

"plea..." He choked out and stopped himself.

The man looked up in question.

"Wh-What was that slave?" He smiled, victory shining in his eyes.

Merlin thickly gulped. "Nothing..."

The man smirked and slowly walked up to him, face to face.

"Nothing...what?" He asked.

Merlin's teeth grit, anger inflaming him, he suddenly felt alive. "Nothing..." He said sternly.

The man shrugged and nodded. "In time..." He said and left.

During the night his stomach begged, growled, it hurt.

Merlin looked up to the window.

He let out a sigh.

"Look...i don't forgive you for what you did..." He croaked, his throat like sand.

"-But if our friendship and my loyalty and care for you meant anything to you..." He gulped. "Please...help me..."

He sighed and hung his head, shoulder's shaking, tears falling down onto the dusty floor.

"Please..." He sobbed.

"I'm so-" He squeaked.

"Hungry...and thirsty and cold...please help..." He wept.

"I don't...i don't want to die...i don't want to break...please...please hurry Arthur..." He whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Merlin was finally at his wits end.


	9. Chapter 9

Derk slowly walked into the cell, Merlin hung on the wall, fast asleep.

He smirked and watched the man, drinking in his view. Slowly he walked up and stroked his cheek.

"You're gorgeous..." He breathed.

Carefully the man leaned in and whispered. "When i break you...i'll have you..."

Merlin hummed and moved his head slightly, Derk smiled softly and stroked his hair.

He kissed his head, down his cheek to his neck, making Merlin shiver and slowly wake, bags under his eyes, weak and tired.

"You're pride is killing you...just give in..." He hushed, stroking his cheek, Merlin's eyes where dead, its been over a month.

Eyes hooded the man looked at the man, sadness in his eyes.

Derk sighed sadly. "You're so cold..." He sighed and pressed himself against the man, Merlin let out a gasp from his warmth.

"It's amazing that you haven't frozen to death..." He hushed, voice kind and gentle.

Merlin's wounds where infected, the pain and illness spreading his body, drawing the life out of him.

His eyes slowly closed, desperate for a touch, Derk's voice was the only voice he heard, it was wrong but he missed his voice whenever he left, the night before he called out for him, in the dead of night.

flash back*

"D...Derk..." Merlin gulped as the man walked in, his pace fast and hard.

He went up to him and cupped his cheek, Merlin smiled slightly from the warmth and affection and closed his eyes.

"Pet...whats wrong?" He asked, gently.

Words where meaningless to Merlin, he answered to any word the man called upon the warlock.

"I miss..." He sobbed and leaned into the touch. "I miss you're voice...your kindness...you're..." He gulped, a spark of his old self telling him not to say it.

"...You're touch..." He cried, chest heaving with pain and sadness.

"Give in...obey me and my kindness is all you'll see, my voice will be constant and sweet..." He said and pressed his cheek against Merlin hand, holding it against him and lightly kissing it and drew back.

"-Food will be endless and drinks will be mountains...clothes will drape you and beds will warm you...as well as me...you just need to give in..." He whispered and walked away.

Derk seemed to be a fool, doing this, seeming he'll give you anything just for you to obey...but there was so much more...he knew what you needed, he gave it and took it away, he found your weakness and need for him, he made his voice heavenly, but then he'd change into a monster, then, even though you hated it, you missed the kind Derk, and you would do anything, anything to get it back, and during this, no food, drinks or clothes was available to you.

Derk was no fool, he played it but showed part of his plan, a mystery, a mystery you crave for in the dead of night, a mystery you wanted.

He was cold, so cold but yet so kind and terrifying.

Merlin let out a sob.

"Please give in...i'll be here when you do..."

The fact was that he tricked you, made you feel he cared for you, wanted you as you wanted him, he twisted your very mind, your very soul that what he offered was what you most need, which it was, he tricked you, making it look like it was not a big deal to break, forget who you are and become a shell, but it was...it was.

"I don't want you to die pet..." He hushed and walked away, leaving Merlin to weep.

flash-back end*

"Derk..." Merlin called. "Derk i miss you...i want you..."

The man smiled sweetly, though behind it was a smirk of victory. "-And i you..."

"Derk please..." Merlin sobbed. "What is it?" Derk asked softly, in his mind he was screaming. 'Say it...SAY IT!'

"Please...please...please..." Merlin breathed.

"Merlin...tell me...what is it you want?" He asked, his hands stroking his hair.

"I want food..."

"Five two five..." Derk sighed. "You have to ask it in a different way..."

"Please...i beg of you Master...i beg, i plead...please Master, could five...two five have some food?" He sobbed.

A small smile tug at Derks lips. "Of course...of course, let me get you down first..." He hushed and unchained him, Merlin fell limply against him, Derk held him close and kneeled.

"Get a physician...NOW, and food, hurry!" He cried and turned to Merlin.

"Don't worry...you're safe now pet...sleep...sleep..." He hushed and Merlin sunk into unconsciousness, tears falling down and his throat heaving with sobs from utter and complete relief, it was finally "over".

Derk waited till he was completely asleep and turned to a guard who looked back, smirking.

"See...i can break anyone..."

The guard bowed. "Indeed my lord...you are very persistent..."

Derk turned back and laid Merlin's back against the wall and stroked his cheek.

"I'll fake for a while...but when he least expects it, i'll show myself...my true self, i'll then break his soul...his now empty soul and full it with fear and obedience and then...then i can do what i want...anything...i...want..." He said and chuckled.

"I broken him...i broke 525...and i will do it again..."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin woke on a bed, the softness of it made him want to weep again, he looked down to see clothes on the end of the bed, the man crawls out of the covers and quickly dressed himself and got back in, pulling the blanket up to his neck, shivering.

"Oh you poor dear..." Called a voice from a dark part of someone's chambers he lay in, slowly emerged Derk.

Merlin slowly sat up.

"Master..." He breathed and the man sat by his side and stroked his hair.

"How are you feeling 525?" Derk asked softly.

"Wonderful..." Merlin breathed.

"I'm so happy to hear that..." The man smiled and kissed his cheek and gently pulled the blanket away and pulled up Merlin's chest to see long, red scars.

Derk sighed. "No one as beautiful as you should have these burdens..." He said and clapped his hands, the door opened to reveal a druid.

"Heal his scars..." Derk ordered.

The druid nodded. "Yes Sir..."

Slowly he made his way to Merlin and gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Derk frowned.

"I...it's Emrys..." He breathed.

"Whose Emrys?" Derk asked.

"No one Sir...i thought i recognized him but he isn't who i thought he was...my apologies..." He said and placed his hand on Merlin's chest and hushed a spell and the scars and red vanished, showing a milky white skin.

Derk smiled. "Fell better 525?" He asked.

"Oh yes Master, very much...Thank you..." Merlin smiled and the druid left.

"Move up beautiful..." Derk said sweetly and Merlin moved, giving him space and the man lay in the bed and held Merlin close, kissing his head.

"You are wonderful..." Derk breathed.

"Thank you Master..." Merlin breathed, eyes closing and drifted off to a joyous sleep, a small voice screamed in his mind saying: 'You don't belong here Merlin...you don't, you belong in Camelot, with your love.'

"Gwaine?" Merlin frowned in his dreamed as he saw the man in the woods.

The man turned to see him, he gasped and ran up to him. "Merlin, are you okay?" He asked.

"Merlin?" The man frowned.

Gwaine blinked. "Yes...thats your name...where are you, what happened?" He asked, holding him close.

"In a castle..." Merlin whispered.

"Where?" Gwaine asked, desperate.

"With...Derk..."

"Derk?..Derk whose Derk?"

"A wonderful...wonderful man..." Merlin hushed.

"Merlin...you need to snap out of this...come back...i'll help...Arthur wont be mad at you forever..."

"Arthur?" Merlin frowned.

"Oh Merlin..." Gwaine breathed in sorrow and hugged tighter.

"I'm...near Nemeth..."

"Nemeth!?" Gwaine cried, shocked.

"Yeah..." Merlin breathed and fell asleep.

The last words he heard was. 'Don't worry Merlin, i'll save you, keep strong, keep you...'

Merlin blinked awake. "Be...me...whose..me?" He whispered to himself.

"You're 525...my 525..." Said a voice from above, Merlin looked up to see Derk holding himself above Merlin.

"Hello there lovely..." He smiled.

Merlin blushed.

"Master..." He breathed.

"Yes?" Derk asked and moved closer.

"Master...do you love me?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes...yes very much..." Derk breathed and kissed him deeply, Merlin jumped from shock and kissed back, closing his eyes.

Derk broke off. "You're so lovely...so soft and...amazing..." He breathed and hugged Merlin close.

"M...Master?" Merlin asked, shyly.

"Yes beautiful?"

"I'm...I'm hungry..." Merlin gulped.

Derk chuckled and clapped his hands twice and after a while a whole platter of food was laid on a table.

"Eat as much as you want sweetie..." Derk said and Merlin sat down and ate hungrily.

He stopped when Derk fed him a grape, he pressed it against his lips.

"Eat lovely..." He hushed.

Merlin blushed and bit into it and Derk pushed int into his mouth, Merlin's lips wrapped around Derk's finger.

Merlin hummed and closed his eyes and ate the grape, licking the mans' finger gently before it left his mouth, Derk's hand cupping his cheek and hushed. "So...responsive..." He whispered.

Merlin hummed in answer and leaned in, kissing the man shyly.

Derk smiled into the kiss and held his nape and kissed back.

He soon broke off, panting. "Rest beautiful..." He said and got up.

"-But Master...i'm not tired..."

Derk looked back, giving him a dark glare. "You dare to defy me?" Hissed and Merlin gulped, tears building up.

Derk blinked and sat down and wiped the tears away. "You're even adorable when you cry..." He said and kissed the corner of Merlin's mouth and lifted him up and laid him on the bed.

"Sleep...and thats an order...you don't want to see what happens if you break it 525..." He said in a warning tone and left when he heard loud, heart breaking sobs coming from the room, never before as Derk chosen such a man...he was different to all the others he held in this room, and never before has he turned back and comforted them.

Derk sighed sadly, feeling his stone heart turn to water and went up to Merlin and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry i didn't mean it...i'm sorry Merl-525 i'm sorry, shhh shhh shhhhh please stop crying...please..." He begged and waited till the last sob escape from Merlin's mouth and the man hugged back. "I'm sorry Master, i won't disappoint you ever again!" He cried and kissed his shoulder, making the man moan.  
"What do you want Master...what do you want me to do?" Merlin asked, tone desperate.

"C-carry on with w-what you're doing..." Derk breathed, eyes closing.  
Merlin nodded and kissed across his shoulder, around his neck and down his chest, he heard the man pant hard above him as he reached his nipple, slowly the man licked it till it hardened, he felt Derk's hand hold his hair tightly.

Merlin kissed every inch of his body and stopped.

Derk's eyes opened and looked down at his innocent blue eyes.

"I'll come early tonight...sleep well 525..." He said and kissed him deeply and left and walked to the hall, joined by his guard.

"I think i shall rush my plan..."

"Till when my lord?"

"Tonight..."

"It seems this Merlin is different-"

"Oh he is...thats why i want to break him...i need him in me...if you where me...you'll know why..." He breathed.

"Yes my lord..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Master!" Merlin smiled as the man walked into the room and closed the door, Merlin frowned and his eyes followed the man as he went up to him and cupped his cheeks gently and leaned in, kissing him deeply, Merlin hummed in surprised but kissed back.

Derk slowly laid him down and lay on him, slowly he took off their pants, Making Merlin shake with worry.

"Master...wha-?" He breathed when suddenly his cheek felt hot, throbbing with pain.

"You will not speak unless spoken to!" He cried.

"M-Master?" Merlin gulped, eyes wide.

He hit him again.

"Shut it!" He cried and tore off his shirt, making Merlin whimper.

Derk grabbed Merlin's wrists tightly and pulled his arms above his head and looked into Merlin's frightened eyes.

"You better enjoy this, 525..." He hissed and licked his lips.

Merlin gulped, holding his tongue.

"Good pet..." Derk smiled and kissed him deeply.

Merlin hummed and kissed back.

Derk parted the kiss and places trails of kisses along his neck, making Merlin moan.

"Turn over..." Derk breathed.

"-But..b-but Master-"

"DO IT!" Derk shirked and let go of the man, quickly Merlin turned around.

The man kissed Merlin's shoulders. "How do you feel pet?" He asked.

he didn't answer.

"PET, I ASKED YOU A-!"

"-Happy-happy Master!"

"Don't interrupt me slave!" Derk cried, grabbing Merlin's hair and moved it back harshly.

"I meant...how broken?" He hissed against his ear.

"V-very broken Sir..." Merlin gulped.

"You're soul?"

"-Is yours..."

"Do you feel empty?"

"Yes sir..."

"Would you ever disobey me?"

"Never sir!"

"Good..." Derk smirked.

"-B-But i...i don't want to do this...i'm scared..." Merlin said, voice small.

"Pet...you will do what i want from you...do you want to be whipped again?" Derk hissed.

Merlin flinched from the memories. "N-No Sir, never sir!" He cried.

"Then shut it!" he cried and entered Merlin harshly, making the man scream.

"Hush!" Derk cried and moved fast, despite Merlin's protects.

"Enjoy it!"

"I cant!, please stop sir!" Merlin sobbed heavily.

"NO!" He cried and suddenly he was throne back, his body hit a wall and the man slid down, out cold.

Hurt and terrified Merlin scurried around the room, pulling on any clothes he could find, shaking violently and stole a bag of food and ran.

His heart was pounding in his chest, he was shaking so much he could throw up in any second, his body was aching in agony but he kept running, he had to be as far away from this place as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

The man panted heavily and fell to his kneels in the middle of the woods, miles and miles from the castle where he was kept prisoner, the last thing the warlock noticed was the ground getting closer and closer and then... nothing.

back at Camelot*

"Arthur!" Cried Gwaine who ran into the king's chambers.

The man looked up. "Yes?"

"I think Merlin's in trouble!" Panted the knight.

"How so?" Arthur asked with no emotion.

"He...connected himself with my dream...he sounds like he's in trouble...he's near Nemeth-"

"-Nemeth!?" Arthur cried. "Thats too far, and for a traitor!?"

Gwaine growled and bashed his fists against Arthur's table, making him jump in shock.

The knight leaned in close. "I don't care...about how you must feel about Merlin, he did NOTHING WRONG BUT SAVE YOU FROM GETTING KILLED!" He shirked.

"He has magic Gwaine, that makes him dangerous..." Arthur said in a low, dangerous tone.

"How so...?" Gwaine huffed. "By saving you're pitiful life!?"

"You should talk to your king with respect, Sir Gwaine..." Arthur warned.

"You don't deserve respect when you nearly killed someone who saved you, now are you coming or not because every knight that you knighted will join me, so such it up and help us!"

Arthur was quiet, glaring at the man.

"Fine..." He hissed.

Personally, deep inside Arthur wanted to see Merlin again, he needed to.

"Good..." Gwaine hissed and went down to the stables.

Arthur sighed and dressed himself in his armor and an hour later they set off to find the man.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin couldn't stop shaking, he pressed himself against a tree, shaking, his breath coming out as short gasps, eyes closed, teeth grit, arms wrapped around his chest, trying to keep warm, blood trickled down his shoulders, arms, cheek, legs and chest. During the night, Derk found him and the druid was forced to make him unable to move as he whipped, whipped and whipped him till he could only beg for mercy. Thankfully the druid had knocked the man out and erased his memory to him ever meeting Merlin and tried his best to heal the jittery man and left.

The air was cold during that long, lonely and dark night for the man, slowly he fell asleep, in the early mornings.

The knights never slept and pushed on for Nemeth, it took a day or two but they arrived at the borders.

Gwaine took a deep breath and turned back to Percival, Elyan and Sir Leon. "Where going to see him, where going to find Merlin!" He cried with a grin and kicked his horse and they set off.

The day slowly lagged on and when sunset was close, they decided to make camp and cooked.

Gwaine could have sworn he saw a man near their camp, asleep against a tree and shivering.

"Lets check it out..." Pressed Sir Percival and the knights slowly surrounded the man.

Gwaine blinked in surprise as he lifted the torch above the man to see Merlin.

The men gasped and froze as they saw the state of their friend, broken and whipped.

Gwaine growled. "Who could have done this to him?!" He hissed, voice low.

Arthur slowly went up to him and kneeled. "Merlin?" He called and gently held his ice, cold cheek.

Suddenly Merlin burst into life, gasping in shock and flinched away, eyes wide.

"Merlin, Merlin it's okay...it's me...it's Arthur..." The man hushed, reaching out to him.

"NO, NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" The man cried and ran, Gwaine went after him.

Merlin gasped as he tripped on a root and fell to the ground, he quickly jumped up and Gwaine grabbed his shoulder, panting.

"Merlin...please...it's okay...it's me..." He gasped.

Merlin slowly turned to the knight, shaking.

"Gwaine, i'm scared..." He whispered, voice shaky, tears falling down his face.

Gwaine brought the man into a hug, hushing him, repeating 'I'm here' over and over again till the man fell asleep.

Gwaine stayed there, not letting anyone near them.

Merlin woke to a sunny sky.

He gasped and jumped to his feet and looked around to see he knights standing around him.

"GET AWAY!" He screamed, his eyes glowing golden and they where thrown back, some hit a tree and others rolled along the ground, Merlin took off, his feet pounding the ground. 'Their going to kill me, their going to kill me!' He thought, fresh tears falling down, sobs clawing at his chest.

He heard Gwaine cry out for him, making him stop but he soon ran through the woods.

"THERE HE IS!" Cried Arthur near him.

"NO, NO NO!" Merlin screamed, the trees growing so the knights could not pass.

He didn't see a tree ahead and knocked into it, sending him to the ground and opened his eyes to see the knights looking down at him, worried.

Merlin let out a yelp and lifted his hand, his eyes glowing golden and the wind picked up, he slowly stood up and they where covering their face with their arms, struggling to stay of their feet.

"Merlin!"

"Merlin it's okay!"

"Where here for you!"

"I forgive you Merlin!"

"I'm here for you Merlin!"  
"NOOO YOUR ALL LYING!" Merlin screamed and the wind threw them across the woods, hitting a tree, winding them.

They all fell down, gasping and coughing.

Arthur managed to go to him, Merlin was in the air, not that far off, the wind made a force field around him, leaves and dirt flowed around, his clothes floated around him, his eyes where golden.

"MERLIN, COME DOWN!" He cried and somehow he obeyed and closed his eyes and floated down and the wind was gone, Arthur smiled with relief and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, making the man push him away, terror in his eyes.

"Merlin...i'm not going to kill you...please..."

Merlin chuckled.

"I'm not Merlin...not anymore..."

Arthur blinked.

"W-what?"

"You left me...you didn't save me from him...you left me...and so Merlin's gone..." He said, voice shifty.

"Merlin..." Arthur breathed, sorrow in his voice.

"Merlin..." He croaked, shaking his head. "Merlin i'm so sorry..."

Arthur turned around to see the knights groaning and about to go near them, he lifted his arm. "Stop!" He cried. "Don't get any closer...it'll scare him..." He said and turned to Merlin.  
Carefully he held the man's hand.

"Merlin...please...please come back...i'm sorry for everything...i'm sorry for leaving you...i'm sorry i tried to kill you...i was upset...i was stupid...i'm sorry..." He gulped.

"Will you ever forgive me...and...and come back to me?" He asked, looking into Merlin's lifeless eyes and gasped, eyes wide. "This is all my fault..." He croaked and sobbed heavily, his heart breaking for his broken friend.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes...yes it is..." Merlin coldly said.

Arthur kneeled, tears dripping down his chin.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered and looked up at Merlin.

"I'm so sorry Merlin..." He croaked.

The man frowned.

"For what...exactly?"

Arthur gulped. "For everything..."

Merlin frowned, glaring at the man, taking a few steps back away from the man he protected and cared for, Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes screamed 'Stranger', stranger at him.

He sighed and gulped. "I'm sorry for treating you like dirt, for not looking after you properly, for not giving you armor when we have a quest...for trying to kill you..." He said, with a lump in his throat.

"Will you ever forgive me Merlin?" He breathed and broke down sobbing as he remembered screaming at him.

"You where so scared..." He breathed. "So, so scared...and when i cut into you-" He squeaked.

"I've never seen you so terrified in my entire life...and of me...of me of all people..." He let out a tired sigh.

"I'm...i'm you're king...your master...and a master should care for their servant...but i didn't...and...and you never left...not once...and for that...for you going through it all...my temper, my actions, beliefs...choices...i'm sorry..." He sobbed.

Merlin blinked, shocked.

"Is...is that true?" He frowned.

"Yes, yes everything Merlin...everything..." Arthur croaked, not daring to look up to the man.

"I am just...so..terribly sorry Merlin...and i hope that you can forgive me...even though i do NOT deserve your'e forgiveness." Arthur said.

There was a pregnant silence.

"I...i swore to myself i'd never ruin what we had...you...you are the man i most trust and honestly care for than my own father...you mean the world to me and i vowed to care for you...just look how that turned out..." He hissed to himself and looked down at his hands.

"These...bloody hands...dared and succeeded for taking you from me...and i let it...i nearly did...and i'm sorry..."Arthur gulped.

Merlin continued to stare.

The man blinked and sniffed, sitting up, bringing himself together the man wiped the tears away and stood up.

"I'll go now...i promise for as long as you live...you will not see my face in the kingdom ever again-" He said and turned around.

Suddenly he felt Merlin's hands on his, he felt his body turned to him and Merlin pressed his lips against Arthurs, it was a long, slow passionate kiss, arms wrapped so tightly around each other their fingers touched their own rips, bodies so close against open another, they could barely breathe, eyes shut and lips molding as one.


	15. Chapter 15

Slowly Merlin pulled away and took a few steps back from Arthur, panting slightly.

Arthur blinked.

"You...kissed me..." He stated making Merlin nod slowly.

"Do...do you...love me?" Arthur asked softly, feeling his heart leap.

With a small whisper Merlin answered. "Yes..."  
An hour passed of complete silence, the knights went back to the camp to let them have some privacy, the dark, starry night fell upon the two men, there was a gentle warm wind traveling through the woods, trees hummed slightly, it was if everything was alive, vibrating that their destiny was at its highest peak.

"You love me..." Arthur breathed.

Again, Merlin nodded.

"H-How...when!?" Arthur cried, confused.

Merlin opened his mouth and closed it again.

"How can you still love me now, i mean...after what i did to you...do you still?" He asked.

"Yes...and i always will..." Merlin said.

"-But...but why...when...why me!?" Arthur cried, walking up to the man, desperate for answers.

Merlin looked up to see his masters eyes.

"When...when i first saved you...you where asleep but...less pratty and...the...softness in your breath made me see a whole different side to you, a side i begged to see more and more, during the night of a quest, id look over to you...of course, just for a second...you where just so...enchanting...calm and lovable...and i'd turn back...and since that day...i couldn't stop thinking about you, years later...i just fell more in love with you...i...i love you Arthur...your'e a beautiful man, inside and out...i've always loved you, even as a friend, more care there but now...i love you." Merlin said.

Arthur was speechless and slowly went up to him, careful not to scare him and gently held his cheek.

"I love you too Merlin...i always have and...i'm sorry i treated you like dirt..." Arthur confessed and kissed Merlin's fore head, tears falling down.

"I'm sorry for li-" Merlin said but Arthur stopped him.

"No...no you had a right to...i'm sorry for what i did to you just..." Arthur sobbed and hugged him tightly.

"Come back Merlin...come back and...and i'll love you forever, i'll care for you, kiss you and do everything to show you that i will always be your lover..." Arthur said and kissed his head.

"I am back..."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes to see life in them again.

"-And i'll never leave you..." Merlin smiled and kissed him deeply.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Cried a voice.

Arthur chuckled. "Gwaine, i know how worried you are about Merlin but just not so loudly...he's just fine." He said and turned to the woods to not only see Gwaine, Percy, Sir Leon and Elyan tied up and gaged but Derk standing above, smirking at not Arthur, but Merlin.

"There you are...pet..."


	16. Chapter 16

"NO!" Merlin screamed and ran up to Derk, he lifted his fist and punched him across the face, sending the man to the ground, blood dripping from his nose.

Derk chuckled darkly, wiping the blood away, smiling evilly at him.

Arthur ran up and held Merlin back, he looked over his shoulder and hissed. "If you know what's good for you…give me my knights back now…!" Arthur cried, hushing Merlin as the man wept.

Arthur kissed his head and hushed.

"Merlin it's okay, it's okay I won't let him harm you, just calm down…calm down shh…" He hushed, Merlin seemed to listen and his struggles lessoned.

Derk smirked.

"Of course…though it is a pity…I would have loved breaking them…" Derk sighed, kneeling and stroked Gwaine's hair. "So beautiful…" He breathed, making Gwaine flinch away from him and glare.

Derk chuckled and stood up, giving Merlin a wink that made the man shiver in fear.

"I'll let them go Sir knight…but…you need to give me your sweet servant in return…" He smirked.

"NO!" Arthur cried, suddenly they heard a cry and the two watched as the men doubled over in pain, daggers plunging into their backs.

Merlin visibly flinched, trying to back away but Arthur calmed him, and slowly he turned Merlin around and hugged him close, pressing Merlin's face against his neck, rubbing his back.

"STOP THIS!" Arthur cried and they suddenly gasped, the blood slowly entered their body and their wounds closed, near them stood the druid.

"I won't let you take him…" Arthur hissed and looked down at the knights, their eyes where shining, showing that they would gladly die for the servant.

"But…but the knights…" Squeaked Merlin.

"Their okay with it, you mean more to me than th-" Arthur said.

"NO!, I care for them…I won't let them get hurt, I won't!" Merlin cried.

"Merlin-"

"I won't let them go through what I went through, it isn't good Arthur…it…it isn't good!" He  
sobbed.

"Merlin…Their trained to endure this…for years, you weren't…they'll be fine…" Arthur reassured the man.

"NO THEY WON'T!"

"Merlin please listen to me…" Arthur begged.

Merlin broke the hug and looked at Arthur, tears streaming down his face.  
"I won't let them suffer…I won't…I care for them too much for them to endure what I did…" Merlin cried.

"Merlin, I can't let you go….i…I've just got you back…we made up…when I saw you…I vowed to never let you go…I can't Merlin…not again…not willingly…"

"Don't test me Arthur…I took away you're will and I can do it again…" Merlin warned.

Arthur backed away, shocked.

"Merlin…" He breathed.

The man stood tall, confident and sure.

"I will not let them suffer, never!" he cried.

"Not my friends!" He finished.

"Merlin…I can't…I'm sorry…" he said and made a move to knock him out when suddenly he fell to the ground, unable to move.

Slowly Merlin turned to Derk and walked over.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed, desperate.

The man stopped and turned around. "Don't worry..." He gulped. "I'll be fine..."

Slowly he looked away and went over to Derk who chuckled, stroking his cheek.

"Good choice there beautiful..." He said and motioned the men to take off the gags and untie their legs.

"Lets go then..." Derk said, snaking his arm around Merlin's shoulders and walked off.

The bandits let them go and knocked them out cold and left.

When they where out of sight Arthur could move and growled angrily and ran, the knights followed.

Suddenly they where greeted by darkness.

A voice spoke as they drifted off to sleep.

"Don't worry...i will help you save him..." Arthur groaned and opened his eyes to see the Druid that healed them.

"Thank you..." He whispered and fell unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin gasped as Derk slapped him hard.

When he was brought in, the man was dragged straight to the dungeons.

"I will not loose you again!" Derk cried, grabbing Merlin's neck harshly, making him gasp.

Derk gripped harder. "YOU WILL OBEY ME!" He screamed and gripped even harder.

Merlin's mouth opened and closed, short, desperate and heart wrenching gasps echoed in the dungeons.

"525 YOU WILL OBEY!" Derk cried, watching as Merlin slowly grew tired.

"Please..." He croaked, gasping.

Derk growled and gripped harder, making his mouth open, desperate for air.

Soon Merlin fainted, slowly the druid walked in.

"You wanted to see me..." He stated.

Derk turned around and hissed. "Break him...break him as terribly as you want, use the snake thing, the roots, anything, destroy his very soul!" He shirked and went away.

"I swear on my life, i will make him even more broken than before, when i even glare at him he will drop to my feet, if i shout he will apologizing with no end, if i feed or help him, he will be grateful, he will kiss my very feet!" He cried, stomping to his room and smashed the door closed.

The druid sighed and turned to Merlin.

"Yes sire..." He said and went to get the snake.

He came back and saw something different in Merlin.

He seemed stronger, tougher.

He sighed sadly and went up to him, holding the snake close to his neck.

"I am sorry..."

Merlin smiled warmly at him. "I understand..." He said and braced himself.

The knights heard screaming and ran around the castle, trying to find the source when it stopped.

The druid took the snake away from Merlin's neck and carried him to Derk.

"Sire?" He called.

Derk turned. "Yes?"

"I broke him...his very soul is twisted to your pleasures..." He said and handed Merlin to him.

Derk lifted him into his arms and carried him to bed and lay him down.

"You may leave..." He said and the druid nodded.

That night he met up with the knights.

"It's simple...wait for Derk to be asleep then get Merlin out...i will set a scene that Merlin was murdered at his side during the night and i buried him..." He said.

Arthur nodded.

"We do it tomorrow night..." Arthur said.

Gwaine gulped. "If he survives till then..."

The druid's eyes hardened. "I won't let him suffer anymore, i swear..."


	18. Chapter 18 (final)

**Hello Hello Hello! This is the final part of the story so enjoy! thanks for commenting, faving and reading! **

Merlin woke and looked around a familiar room.

"Welcome to the land of the living beautiful..." Derk smiled and went up to Merlin.

"D-Derk!" Merlin cried and shivered in fear.

"Shhh don't fear me now...not now...it's okay..." Derk hushed and hugged him, Merlin hugged back.

"I love you!" Merlin cried.

Derk smirked. "I love you too..." He said and kissed his hair.

Merlin smiled and nuzzled against his chest, humming happily.

"525?" Derk called and looked down.

"Do you want some food?" He asked, Merlin looked up.

"Oh yes, please Master!" Merlin grinned happily.

"Very well..." Derk said and clapped his hands and plates of food soon swarmed the table.

"Dig in..." Derk smiled and Merlin grinned and ran up and sat on the chair and ate hungrily.

"Oh lovely..." Derk sighed and kissed his head. "-Are you really that hungry?"  
Merlin nodded and carried on eating.

"Well as long as you are here, you'll never be hungry again, we'll thats if you don't disobey me..." "Never master!" Merlin cried and turned to him and gulped down is food.

"I will never disobey you master..." He said and hugged him. "Never again...i've learned my lesson...i...i was bad and...i'm sorry..." Merlin sobbed.

Derk hugged him back.

"Hush now...you're safe...dry your tears lovely..." He said and Merlin wiped them away and smiled happily.

"Master?" Merlin asked.

"Yes lovely?"  
"What are we doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing...but we have to stay in here...can't have you whisked away by those monsters now can we?"

"Monsters?" Merlin asked.

"That...king of yours and his mutts...we'll was...i'm your king now..." He said, stroking his cheek.

"Of course Master." Merlin smiled and kissed him deeply.

Derk hummed and kissed back and carried him to the bed and kissed every inch of his body.

"Master..." Merlin breathed and the man moved close.

"Yes?" He asked.

"i...i'm tired master..."

"Tired...?" He laughed. "It's still morning!" He cried.

Merlin shook his head and pointed to the window to see darkness and stars.

"Oh...i must have lost track of time then..." Derk chuckled and held Merlin close.

"Sleep we'll beautiful..." Derk whispered and slept, Merlin soon followed.

The druid sneaked in, in the middle of the night and went over to Merlins side and carefully lifted him into his arms and carried him to Arthur who stood outside.

"I put a sleeping charm on him..." He whispered "Now...when Merlin wakes...he might still be...broken...so, just remind him who he truly loves...and thats you Arthur..." The druid reminded and left, he went back and poured pigs blood over the bed and put a bloody knife on the floor and went out.

Derk yawned and woke.

He gasped as blood covered the bed sheets.

"MERLIN!?" He cried and looked around.

"MERLIN!" He screamed and saw the knife.

"No...No...no no no!" He sobbed and held it close.

"You can't be dead...you can't..." He sobbed. "I...i love you..." He cried.

"You're the first...and only one i've ever loved...and...and...now..." He wept.

The druid ran in.

"Sire!" He gasped.

The man looked up.

"WHERE IS HE!?"  
The druid hung his head in sadness.

"A...blood thirsty bandit...came in the middle of the night...he...he was one of your enemies and saw you loved him...he...came and cut into Merlin..."

"Where is he...is he okay!?" Derk cried.

"No sire...he's...dead..."

"No..." Derk breathed. "No...not him...not Merlin...please..." He whispered.

"He...he didn't wake...he slept through it all...i thought i'd let you know that..."

Dekr gulped. "I...i should have cared for him better..." He sniffed. "I've always...thought...ordering and forcing was...the right thing to do...if i didn't do it...they would run away..."

"No sire...Merlin wasn't broken by you...he saw through you and loves the real you..."

"-But..."

"If i may...i took the liberty of burring his ashes..." He said and handed the man a dead knight's ahed body in a clay jar, Merlin's name was painted on it.

"Merlin will always be with you sire...in you're heart..." The Druid said.

Derk held it close.

"Thank you..." He sobbed.

*a week later in Camelot*

Arthur smiled as he gently stroked Merlin's cheek.

The man hummed.

"Are you sure you're ready...we can wait?" Arthur hushed, kissing his temple.

"No...i want to do it...now...with you..." Merlin smiled and kissed him deeply.

Arthur smiled. "So brave...so lovely..."

"-As you are too..." Merlin chuckled.

"-And never forget it..." The king smiled and kissed him deeply.

Merlin hummed and kissed back.

"I'll be as gentle as i can..." He hushed.

"I'm not a virgin you know..." Merlin chuckled.

"I know...i just...worry..." Arthur gulped.

"Don't...just...let it go...and see what happens..." Merlin said and kissed him deeply.

Arthur kissed back and slowly prepared him.

"A-Ah...!" Merlin gasped and moaned.

Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek.

Merlin pressed his head against Arthur's.

"You're so beautiful..." Arthur hushed.

"Not a...as b-beautiful as you...!" Merlin moaned and kissed him.

Arthur jabbed his finger into Merlin's prostrate, making the man cry out and groan.

"Again..please...again...!" He panted.

Arthur nodded and moved faster and harder, gently stretching Merlin, making him pant heavily, moaning his name.

"I...in..me...please...please!" He cried.

"I'm nearly done...nearly done love..." He hushed and kissed his head.

"Ahhh...Ahhh-AH!" He cried and bucked up.

Arthur smiled gently. "All finished..." He said and leaned down and pressed himself against Merlin.

"Please...please love..." He panted, Arthur stroked his hair.

"Of course..." He hushed and kissed his head and entered him slowly.

"Ah-Arthur...!" Merlin moaned.

"Yes love?" He asked.

Merlin smiled happily, eyes shining.

"You're in me...where...where one...for the first time..." Merlin smiled.

Arthur grinned and kissed him and moved slowly.

Merlin glowed golden gently.

"Merlin...?" The man asked.

"Yes...?" Merlin gasped, panting.

"Why are you glowing?"  
"It...it means...i'm happy...so...so very happy..."

Arthur felt tears flow down his cheeks.

"So am i...so am i love..." He grinned and hugged him close, moving harder and faster.

Arthur groaned. "Gods...you-you're so...so tight a-and...ahhh Merlin...!" He moaned and moved faster.

Merlin groaned and hugged back, panting and moaning in pleasure.

"Faster please...please faster..har-harder...!" He cried and Arthur sped up the pace, soon he moved hard and fast, both feeling their climax near.

"Ahhhh nhggggg...Arthur, Arthurrr!" Merlin cried and bucked up.

Arthur panted harder. "Merlin, Merlin gods..." He whimpered and groaned, the pleasure almost overwhelming for the king.

"A-Arthur!" Merlin cried.

"Come love...please...!" Arthur cried.

The man gasped. "ARTHUR!" He cried and came, tightening around the king.

Arthur moaned loudly.

"MERLIN!" He cried and came as the tightness loosened.

Merlin panted hard and heavy, bellow him.

Arthur fell against him, gasping for breath.

Merlin hugged him close.

"I love you..." He whispered and kissed his head.

Arthur slowly slipped out of him and hugged him close, smiling tiredly and stroked his hair as Merlin fell asleep.

"I love you too, so much...so much..." He said and kissed his head and hugged him close, pulling the covers over them and fell asleep.


End file.
